The Book
by Serizze
Summary: A certain seventh year girl finally confesses her love for Harry...sort of...!
1. A Simple Gift

It was the beginning of a new and glorious school year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter  
  
had already bought his schoolbooks and his new broomstick, the Nendel 2020  
  
(the role of Quidditch captain required a new broom each year), at Diagon Alley  
  
with Ron and Hermione. It was dark and cloudy outside and the Hogwarts  
  
Express was slowly making its way toward Hogwarts. Harry was sharing a  
  
compartment with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. As the train raced along the tracks  
  
the four students grew ever more impatient. They made the tradition of discussing  
  
what they had done (or not done in Harry's case), over the summer, chatting about  
  
how the year was going to go and what adventures it may bring. They slowly  
  
made their way toward Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bare minutes before they arrived, Hermione slipped her little present next to  
  
Harry's things. She was simply dying! As the Hogwarts Express came to a halt  
  
she grabbed her stuff and got off as quickly as she could, making some stupid  
  
excuse to go to the library. She made her way into the Great Hall for the feast and  
  
sat down on one of the benches. As Harry waltzed in talking hurriedly with Ron,  
  
Ginny glued to their heels, he eyed her and motioned for her to save him a seat.  
  
As he sat down she quickly turned to talk to Parvati who was seated in the  
  
opposite direction of Harry. The sorting hat was sitting in its usual position atop  
  
the stool; Professor McGonagall stood up, introduced the first years and sat down  
  
after they were sorted. Professor Dumbledore stood up, welcomed them back,  
  
brought on the food, and then took his seat in the middle of the teachers' table.  
  
Abruptly after the feast ended Hermione grabbed Ginny and nearly dragged her to  
  
the Gryffindor common room. Breathless she began laughing hysterically. As her  
  
breath returned Ginny immediately began questioning her about her odd behavior.  
  
The only response she got was a smile and a few giggles. As people filed into the  
  
common room and then filed out, Hermione followed behind them, (noticing  
  
Harry still lingering in his usual chair), to her room, awaiting her sleepless night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry sat in his usual seat in the common room, third chair from the fire, and  
  
waited for what seemed an eternity until everyone was finally asleep. He'd been  
  
very curious about the small book that had been near his things; he'd not yet had a  
  
chance to look at it. After they all disappeared upstairs he took out the tiny book  
  
he'd found and read the first (and only) line in the book (written in a beautifully  
  
enchanted script), "Hello Harry," it began, "I've been waiting for the right time to  
  
do this, now seems quite decent. Please just reply and leave this gift under your  
  
chair cushion." He tried to think of something to reply, going over all his thoughts  
  
in his confused mind he timidly wrote, "Hello, how old are you, how long have I  
  
known you?" was the best he could do. Oh well, that would have to do, if she'd  
  
known him a while, she'd know that he can get very tongue-tied sometimes. He  
  
stuck the book under the cushion as she had said to and went to bed, or at least  
  
tried to. He lie awake trying to imagine who this mystery girl could be until nearly  
  
three o'clock am.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As she imagined what must be running through Harry's mind she noticed that it  
  
was almost three in the morning! She knew that she should be asleep but she  
  
simply had to know what he had written. As she stumbled down the gloomy stairs  
  
to the common room she quickened her pace, she'd been waiting so long to do  
  
this! She excitedly crash landed into the chair, fished under the cushion and pulled  
  
out the book. Almost laughing out loud at what he'd written she wondered how  
  
long it had taken him. She wrote (in her bewitched scrawl), "I'm in seventh year,  
  
and you've known me for almost seven years." She considered what to write next  
  
then quickly wrote, "We are pretty good friends, I think that you would agree. But  
  
you can't try to guess who I am, it's against the rules, sorry!" That seemed to do  
  
it, so she strolled back up to her room to get some real sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few days and a few messages later Harry realized that this girl and him were  
  
really clicking, he liked her, a lot, and he'd never seen her before.well, not that  
  
he knew of. Then he lay thinking, it had to be someone he knew and saw every  
  
day. He wondered if they were one of his friends that he often talked to, or if she  
  
didn't have enough courage to really talk to him in person and that's why she  
  
started the book. It was an odd feeling, to doubt someone that he considered he  
  
cared so much about. It was very early in the morning, he'd only slept about two  
  
hours, the thought of her haunted him, he had to write her some of his feelings.  
  
He stealthily walked down the stairs, and when he reached the bottom he found  
  
Hermione downstairs doing her homework, IN HIS SEAT. There goes any chance  
  
of writing to.. her, he really needed something else to call her! "Hey Hermione,  
  
what are you up to this late?" "Hey Harry, I'm just doing some of our potions  
  
homework, how come you're up this late?" "Oh, I couldn't sleep, I was going to come  
  
down here to sit by the fire and write Sirius a letter." Sirius had been  
  
cleared a month or two before school started, and he'd sent Harry many letters at  
  
the Weasleys' home where Harry had spent his summer vacations since the year  
  
of the Triwizard Tournament. He hated to lie to Hermione like this, but he simply  
  
couldn't tell her, she'd think he was absolutely nuts! "Oh, I guess I'll give you  
  
your seat then," she said as she tossed all of her things onto the floor beside chair.  
  
"Ok, could I borrow a piece of parchment?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
As she handed him the parchment she realized he'd come down here to write to  
  
her in the book, or else he would've brought parchment with him. She noticed  
  
also that he had written Sirius a letter day-before-yesterday, still hadn't gotten a  
  
reply, another thing was that, Harry never wrote to Sirius twice in one week. She  
  
felt so bad that he had to lie to her, she wished that somehow she could bring it up  
  
without showing that she knew all about it, like 'accidentally' pull the book out  
  
and read it or something. Oh well, she'd think of that later. She continued to do  
  
her homework a little more quickly. They sat by the fire in silence for almost two  
  
hours, until she finally finished her homework. She quietly dismissed herself and  
  
trudged up the stairs, awaiting Harry's reply, and snuck silently into her room  
  
and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When she'd FINALLY left Harry put down the parchment he'd been doodling on  
  
and pulled out the book. The girls' last reply had filled nearly seven pages. He  
  
seemed to recognize her somehow. He began to wonder if they'd ever REALLY  
  
met. He laughed at some of her silly comments and turned the page to the place  
  
where he was going to reply. "I need something to call you by, some sort of  
  
nickname, anything. When I think of you my mind goes blank. You know all  
  
about me, you have a name to call me by, but I know almost nothing about you  
  
and I have nothing to call you by. I wish there was some way that we could meet,  
  
but I know that you don't want to just yet. I hope our meeting time comes soon. I  
  
would love to finally meet the wonderful girl who I can't get my mind off of. But  
  
in the mean time, I better get going; it's nearly four in the morning! My thoughts  
  
are with you,  
  
Harry"  
  
He slowly re-read what had taken him almost an hour, made some corrections,  
  
then crawled upstairs to get a little sleep before breakfast.  
  
A/N: Hey, I hope all of you like this, as it says in my profile, I've never really written before and I may not be very good at it. I uploaded a version of this story a couple weeks ago and got four reviews, they all had the same remarks, it was too short, so, here it is, longer and better! Leave me some reviews; I'm dying to know what you think!!! 


	2. Falling

It was late; she didn't know where she was. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to a room  
  
filled with blinding sunlight. There were many beds covered in white sheets, she knew it  
  
was the Hospital Wing. But what was she doing here? Last she could remember was  
  
walking down the stairs to the common room. She slowly tried to raise herself up and  
  
realized that her left arm lay numbly limp at her side. Her mind was racing, she must  
  
have blacked out, fallen down the stairs, and either broken or sprained her arm. She  
  
should be out of here by now if that was all it had been. The throbbing in her head grew  
  
stronger. She used her right hand to feel her forehead, it was completely numb, and it had  
  
a bandage over it. Madam Pomfrey briskly walked into the room, glanced at Hermione  
  
and turned her way.  
  
"How is your head dear?"  
  
"It's numb, what happened?" "You fell down the stairs last night, it was split to the bone,  
  
you will most definitely have a light scar. And your arm?"  
  
"Also numb, is it broken?"  
  
"Yes, very badly, some of the bones were shattered completely, I am surprised you slept  
  
so well, I had to give you skele-grow and it is most painful."  
  
"Well, I have very high pain tolerance."  
  
"I think you should go back to sleep, you'll need your strength."  
  
And with that she turned and continued her original course over to some first year that  
  
was a most peculiar shade of purple.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and soon drifted into a deep sleep not to awake for another 4  
  
hours.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was the immensely bright light. He was late!  
  
He pulled on his robes and ran down to breakfast as fast as he could. At the entrance of  
  
the great Hall he ran into a tall, blond haired-boy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter." Draco spat.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you are going next time, Malfoy, so I won't have to."  
  
Harry growled, unable to think of anything better to say. With that Draco in the distance  
  
of the dungeons and Harry turned into the Great Hall. He could see Ron sitting at the  
  
Gryffindor table alone. "Where's Hermione?" he thought. He hurried to take his seat next  
  
to Ron and asked him where she was.  
  
"She is in the Hospital Wing." Ron said through a great mouthful of food.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked taken totally aback by Ron's news.  
  
"She fell down the stairs sometime early this morning."  
  
A light went off in Harry's head; it had been Hermione, this whole time! Why hadn't he  
  
seen the light sooner!? He needed to go see her. He simply had to! He jumped up and ran  
  
to the doors.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron yelled after him.  
  
"To go ask her a question!" Harry answered over his shoulder. He passes Neville in the  
  
hall, saw he had a very confused look on his face and stopped to ask him why.  
  
"I was in the room not seven minutes ago and you were stone asleep, I tried to wake you  
  
but you wouldn't budge."  
  
"I was up pretty late studying, don't worry about it."  
  
"Ok, see you in class!" Neville rushed out half a milli-second before Harry turned to run  
  
up the stairs toward the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was standing near the door, almost like she was guarding it. At the  
  
sight of Harry she moved right in front of it, blocking his path.  
  
"I want to see Hermione," he said simply.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, that's not possible at the moment, come back at lunch and  
  
Mrs. Granger will be well enough for you to visit."  
  
"Is she hurt badly?"  
  
"She won't be, she broke her left arm pretty badly, we had to use skele- grow on it, and  
  
she smacked her head and may hold a scar, but there's nothing deathly wrong."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Harry slowly made his way back down to the Great Hall, now trying  
  
to add all the pieces together, and wondering why he hadn't realized it sooner; it was so  
  
obvious to him now. A loud bell went off and Harry realized that class was starting in ten  
  
minutes; he now had to run in the direction of Potions class. He couldn't be late again.  
  
When he turned the corner he saw Ron and Neville talking hurriedly and walking into  
  
class. He called out to them and they stopped to wait for him. When the three of them  
  
walked in the second bell went off letting them now that class had now begun. They had  
  
not yet taken their seats and behind them the heavy dungeon door banged shut and every  
  
head in the room turned to look at them, among them was the blond-haired Draco  
  
Malfoy, but they didn't even notice, they just took their seats and kept talking. At lunch  
  
instead of hurrying to get a seat in the Great Hall, Harry went to the Hospital Wing. This  
  
time Madame Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. Harry opened the large door and walked  
  
inside, he could see Hermione laying on her pillow fast asleep. He wasn't sure whether to  
  
wake her or not.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Hermione opened her eyes she saw a dark shadow standing in front of her. When her  
  
eyes adjusted enough she was able to tell that it was Harry.  
  
"It was you." He whispered almost un-audibly.  
  
"What?"..."What are you talking about Harry?"  
  
"I think you know what I'm talking about. The book, the letters, it's been you this whole  
  
time!"  
  
"Harry, seriously, I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The look in her eyes told him she was telling the truth; or she was just a good liar, he  
  
couldn't tell which it was.  
  
"Ok, I believe you, are you doing better?"  
  
"Yes, I'm doing fine. Madame Pomfrey says I'll be able to go back to classes tomorrow."  
  
"That's good, can I ask you something?"  
  
"I believe you just did, but yes, you can."  
  
"Why were you going downstairs last night anyway?"  
  
Caught off guard she thought of something to say, "I heard someone downstairs, I wasn't  
  
sure if it was a student though, they sounded enormous. When I was walking down the  
  
stairs I must've blacked out because the next thing I knew I woke up here."  
  
"Weird, did you tell anyone?"  
  
"No, Madame Pomfrey hasn't let anyone in to see me."  
  
"Want me to tell someone for you?"  
  
"No, I think I can handle this Harry."  
  
Again, that struck him as odd, the normal Hermione would have  
  
wanted someone to know as soon as possible. But, she said she didn't know what he was  
  
talking about so, he was going to leave this alone. For now.  
  
  
  
A/N: I couldn't really figure out how to write this chapter, I don't want him to figure it  
  
out just yet, there are gonna be some twists though! Please review, I've only gotten 8 for  
  
the first chapter, thanks a ton!!! 


	3. Something Unexpected

Hermione awoke with a start, what was that noise? She sat up, now able to use her left arm, and looked around the room. The shockingly purple boy was gone. Nothing stirred in the room, and it was getting dark, she called out for Madame Pomfrey who was usually ready for students to wake, but nothing moved and there was no answer. It didn't feel right.  
  
Something had to be wrong, what was going on!? She could hear a heavy breeze blowing outside. She pulled the sheets back and slipped on her slippers. She walked to the large double doors, and pulled one of them open. She tiptoed out to the hall noticing that it wasn't lit. She kept walking down the stairs (keeping especially careful to not fall down another staircase), until she reached the Great Hall. It was empty, where was everyone? She headed toward the Gryffindor common room. Still not seeing anyone. Finally she ran into a dark hooded figure. It lowered it's hood to reveal Professor McGonagal.  
  
"What are you doing walking around in the dark when we are having a lock down!?" she demanded. "I didn't know, I was in the Hospital Wing and I just woke up. What was that noise that I heard not five minutes ago?" "That was the sound of a very powerful spell being performed." "But professor, aren't all powerful spells disabled on the grounds?" she asked, totally bewildered (this had taken place after a boy was killed in her fifth year by Voldemort). "Yes, we have never seen this spell before. Please follow me to your common room Mrs. Granger, your fellow Gryffindors are waiting there." "Yes ma'am." "But Professor-" "Please Mrs. Granger, let us walk in silence."  
  
When they reached the common room everyone jumped up to see her. They were very happy to see her well. They had been informed that she might not be well for another week or so just this late afternoon. Madame Pomfrey said that her injuries had gotten infected (her head had at least), and the skele-grow had done some very odd things to her arm.  
  
But now, when she was standing in front of them, she looked fine. Hermione couldn't tell why they were so excited to see her, she had never received the information that they had, she had been in too deep of a sleep. The last person she'd talked to was Harry when she'd lied about not being the one writing the letters (it just wasn't the time to tell him). Across the room she saw Harry trying to shove his way toward her. She didn't see Ron anywhere, he was probably just behind everyone else next to Harry or something.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Hermione walked in, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful even with the bandages on her arm and head she was simply beautiful. He was worried now, she had said that she hadn't written the letters, and he had believed her, but he began to realize that he cared about her. A lot.  
  
He tried to shove toward her when Professor McGonagal turned to leave almost two minutes after she'd walked in. Harry didn't know why there had been the lock down so he decided to ask,  
  
"Professor?" "Yes Mr. Potter?" "Why was the lock down called?" "I believe your friend can tell you that."  
  
And with that she turned to leave and a most amazed look crossed Hermione's face. Harry then jumped over the few people in front of him, grabbed Hermione and dragged him up to his room, locking the door behind them.  
  
"What did she tell you?" "You don't even want to know how I am?" she said jokingly "Ok, how are you?" "Just kidding, all she said that a very powerful, new spell was just performed and that caused the lock down." "Wow, but I thought all powerful spells were disabled after the first year boy's incident two years ago?"  
  
Hermione then continued to explain that the spell was a new one they had never seen before, and even more powerful. As she explained Harry got a look on his face that showed he was in deep thought. Finally he half shouted over the pounding on the door,  
  
"Voldemort is back." "Yes, that's what I believe too. But how?" "I don't know. But Dumbledore will stop him." "Yes, he will."  
  
He walked over to her and hugged her; it was the type of hug a couple would share. And a long kiss followed. Pulling apart she looked into his eyes.  
  
"You may not be the one writing those letters to me, but I still believe that I care about you Hermione. I have for so long, I just don't think I was able to realize it until now."  
  
~*~*~  
  
She couldn't believe he'd just said that, it was the first time they had ever shared their feelings for each other, and she'd been feeling them for a long time. With that she smiled and walked out the door just as a confused look crossed his face, one that she did not see. Outside a large group of people had crowded around the door and as she opened it the one's that had had their ears pressed against it fell on top of her, pushing them off she continued to her room and didn't stop until she'd closed the door.  
  
It was so quiet here, she could think now. She quietly changed into her nightclothes and slipped into the covers. Harry's kiss stayed on her lips, in her heart, and within her very soul for the rest of the night. All she could think of was her hope that it would not be the last. It was not yet eight o'clock and soon her fellow seventh year girls came into the room. Each one came over to her bed, taking their own seats around her. Soon she had told her story of the kiss to all of them at least four times.  
  
They were ecstatic. "It's about time you two fessed up your feelings!" Parvati practically shouted. She was so happy, she couldn't stop talking about how Ron and her were going out and now Hermione and harry may also be too! When they'd all cleared off of her bed to go get ready to go to sleep she started writing in a small diary she'd been keeping since she started liking Harry, basically about first year. All she wrote about in it was Harry.  
  
Some people may think she was obsessed, but to her, it was love. Soon they were all asleep so she crept out of her bed and walked (carefully of course) down the stairs to the common room. She stopped dead in her tracks at the end of the stairs and caught her breath, Harry was writing in the book! It was good she'd been going so carefully, if she hadn't, he would have heard her.  
  
But she had thought that thought too soon, right then Harry turned and looked straight at her. "I never got a reply from her. I wrote her a very long letter last night and she never wrote back, usually she answers very late at night. I know that because I check every morning and if there isn't a reply then, I check at lunch, then again that evening. Why didn't she reply you ask? Because she was in the hospital wing, she hurt herself by falling down the stairs last night. I know it's you Hermione it has to be. It all that fits. And I want it to be you."  
  
A/N: Hey faithful readers, this was written in, literally, a half an hour, I hope it's good, I just got an idea and HAD to run with it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. When Things Get Tricky

"I'm sorry Harry, but you don't always get what you want. Haven't you learned that by now? Because, Harry, this person you are talking about, it isn't me." She knew that it wasn't the whole truth, but most of it was, the person she was in the letters, it wasn't her.  
  
He looked at her disbelievingly. "I'm not sure I can believe you." Harry said flatly.  
  
"Well, if you can't trust me then how can you trust the person in the book because you don't even know who that really is."  
  
"I know one thing, I care about them. Whoever it is, I have grown to love them. I wait to hear from them every day. I think that maybe you're just scared to be in the same position."  
"Harry, that's ridiculous, if it were me, truly me, then why would I keep it from you?"  
  
With that Hermione turned and walked out of the room. There was just nothing more she could say to him. He was too stubborn to listen to her trying to fool him. He wasn't buying it this time, and she didn't know how to make him buy it. She should've told him, she knew that, but it just wasn't time. How was she going to explain all this when he found out that it was her? Oh well, she'd think of that later.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry watched her walk up the stairs and dropped himself into the nearest chair. Maybe it wasn't her, but everything just seemed to add up! Oh well, it didn't matter now. It was late and he needed to go to bed. Before he did, he really needed to get something off his chest. He pulled the book out from under him and started writing:  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I know that I care about you, I might have feelings for someone else though. Someone I've known a long time, you probably know her if you know me. Still, I don't really know what to do because I thought it was her writing, I'm sorry, I just figured that it all added up, then she told me that it wasn't her and now I don't really know what to do. I'm left spilling my heart out to a book instead of a person. Maybe someday we will be able to meet and we will get along as well in person as we do through this book. I really hope so. Always yours, Harry"  
  
When he was done he got up and decided to go to bed. The whole problem was going to work itself out later. There was always a solution, he hoped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He woke up when he heard everyone in the room stirring, he could hear them talking quietly. He climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly. As his roommates noticed he was awake they asked him if it was true that he had kisses Hermione, when he answered they were appalled, they couldn't believe it. They'd always known that Harry and Hermione would end up being a couple but they hadn't heard of anything really happening between them before this.  
  
Harry got very tired of being interrogated so he lay down in his four- poster bed and closed the curtains. Soon after that they heard a booming voice only distinguished as Professor McGonagal. "Please come down to the Great Hall for breakfast immediately, the lockdown is now ending."  
  
Everyone filed out of the common room with puzzled looks on their faces; some were even a little scared. They knew that something terrible had happened. When they reached the Great Hall something didn't feel right, there was a certain presence that was missing. They all sat down at their house tables and waited for either food to appear or someone to make an announcement.  
  
Behind cupped hands many people were whispering and talking excitedly. They were all wondering the same thing, what in the world was going on? Little did they know they were soon going to find out, and it wasn't good.  
  
Professor McGonagal stood up and everyone instantly grew silent. "There are many wonderful witches and wizards in this world, and also many bad. A very wonderful life was lost last night. And the creature who took this life was none other than Voldemort-"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, I had to leave it as a cliffhanger, I'm also very sorry that it was so short! Please forgive me!!! I wanted to do some shout outs for my faithful reviewers!  
  
Tina, thanks so much for reviewing.you helped me a lot, even tho you don't know it, I took some ideas we were talking about for your story a while ago. hehe, I think this might actually do pretty good! Yeah, I liked the boy that was a peculiar shade of purple also, lol. Well, I'll see you in Nihongo if not any sooner!  
  
Shadun, I really like your reviews, and you're fun to talk to on IM, thanks soo much!  
  
Adrian, thanks for keeping up to date with it, I know it's got a funny title, but at least it makes sense, hehe, I guess I'll see you in Nihongo also!  
  
Mmrosalez, I'm so glad you like it, I hope you keep reading! I thought the book idea was pretty cool myself, hehe.  
  
Sew2100, thanks for all the compliments, I'm glad I'm doing well with it! Please keep reading!  
  
Hermione Rae, thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it, I'm going to keep updating, so you have to keep reading, deal?  
  
Kathy, thanks for reviewing so much! I'm really happy you like it, I'll try to keep the plot going, I don't know how I'm doing with that right now.? Oh, and I'm glad we're gonna be ff.n friends!  
  
Fatima, I'm not really into the whole H/Hr, but it worked for this setting so I figured I'd run with it!  
  
Silverlips, I'm so glad you like it, really I am! Like I've said a bagillion times, I don't write very much so when someone likes what I write, I'm happy with that!  
  
Marianne, thanks for the review, I'll try to finish it soon but still have it long!  
  
Sapphire Princess, I'm glad it was so marvelous, I just hope I can keep it going! Thanks so much for your long review! I love it!!!!! 


	5. An Unexpected and Unwelcome Suprise

"-The life Voldemort took, as I've said, was a very close friend to me. I would like all of  
  
you to hold up your wands and send a tribute to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
A loud gasp and many loud shrieks passed through the room, some people even fainted.  
  
The Professor gave everyone a few seconds to recover until everyone had lifted their  
  
wands in tribute, she then asked them to please eat in silence and if they insisted upon  
  
talking to whisper very quietly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She felt her mouth hanging open and closed it quickly. Hermione could not believe what  
  
she was hearing; it must be a lie; it had to be. Her mind became a blur, all the pieces  
  
started to add up, McGonagal walking her to the dorm, McGonagal calling breakfast,  
  
McGonagal announcing the death, all of it. Poor Professor Dumbledore, how could it  
  
have happened? She wondered if everyone else was as frightened as she was. The school  
  
was so vulnerable now, how had Voldemort gotten in though? That was the one thing she  
  
just couldn't imagine. Her mind was racing so quickly that she couldn't focus on one  
  
thought, and she felt tears streaming down her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry froze in his place; he couldn't contemplate what he'd just heard. The very man  
  
who had gotten him away from the Dursley's four years ago was dead! A million  
  
thoughts raced through his mind, how could it be possible? They had force fields against  
  
Voldemort in Hogwarts! He must have disguised himself in some way.  
~*~*~  
  
When she was done with breakfast Hermione looked around sheepishly at the other  
  
people in the hall, most of the girls and some of the guys were crying, it was so awful.  
  
How could Dumbledore be dead? She now realized what the feeling in the air was that  
  
was missing; it was his laugh, his soul, his very being. It didn't feel right, and she didn't  
  
know if it ever would feel right, he had such a presence, how could it ever be replaced?  
  
Right then her thoughts were interrupted by McGonagals' voice:  
  
"We have decided to abolish the four houses, now we will be re-assigning you all into  
  
different groups, they will be re-named and you will be with people from the different  
  
existing houses. You may be placed with your friends and you may not be, but you will  
  
get to know and care for your new group members. You will be assigned in pairs every  
  
couple of weeks until you've been with everyone in your year and the year below you.  
  
This will help you develop new friends, and maybe even enemies, and maybe your old  
  
enemies could become friends!"  
  
With that Hermione, Ron, and Harry gave a sideways glance to Malfoy who was also  
  
looking their way in disgust.  
  
"Now please go back to your dorm rooms and begin packing, you will be finding out  
  
your new roommates tomorrow after supper. Also, classes are cancelled for the next two  
  
weeks, we figured that that would give you time to mourn the late Professor Dumbledore  
  
with your new roommates. That is all, thank you"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe she did this, how could she do this!?" Harry nearly shouted at Ron and  
  
Hermione.  
  
"I don't think it was just her decision, wouldn't the other teachers have to decide upon it  
  
too?" Hermione said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, she couldn't just go up and say 'Oh, yeah, by the way, we're separating  
  
the houses, enjoy!' without the other teachers or anyone having a say in it?" Ron said  
  
sharply.  
  
"Well, I guess you two are right, but still, what makes them think they can split us up  
  
after having been together for 7 years!?"  
  
They soon fell silent, deep in thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When they reached the common room they found it to the brim with people. Silent  
  
people.  
  
"We're going to go pack, you should do the same." Harry said to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it couldn't hurt as much as this will." Ron added in.  
  
"I guess you two are right, I think I'm just going to go pack or lie down or something."  
  
With that Hermione turned in the direction of the girls room.  
  
Hermione quietly opened the door and plopped down on her bed, silent tears running  
  
down her cheeks. How could he be dead? That just didn't seem possible, sure, he was  
  
human, but he just seemed so immortal to her. She needed to rest; it would all be better in  
  
the morning.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, how do you think they'll divide us up?" Harry asked Ron over a large mound of  
  
clothes between their four-poster beds.  
  
"I don't really know, maybe between who'll do best in the wizarding world,  
  
or...ages, or...I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
"I'm not sure either, maybe it'll be some sort of test, or...maybe it'll be totally  
  
random. I wonder if we'll be with Hermione still...?"  
  
"I hope so, I couldn't stand to have our trio separated."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry added deep in thought.  
  
"Man, wouldn't it be awful if we were put with MALFOY?!"  
  
"Yeah, could you imagine having to sleep in the same room as him?"  
  
"That'd be hell!"  
  
"I wonder if we'll be with your sister, it would be hard to protect her if we weren't!"  
  
"Protect her from what?"  
  
"From Voldemort, of course!"  
  
"She doesn't need protecting, she can protect herself."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, she is getting a lot older, I guess I still see her as my best friends' little sister who has a crush on me."  
  
"What else would you see her as?"  
  
"Well, she practically IS family."  
  
"Your point is...?"  
  
"Maybe I should start treating her like a little sister."  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."  
  
"G'night."  
  
"Night."  
  
With that Ron turned out the light, and Harry also got into bed, wondering what his fate  
  
at this school would be. He had a bad feeling about the year to come. A very bad feeling. 


	6. A New Beginning

That morning Hermione woke up very early. She had to finish packing. They were to be  
  
put in their new houses tomorrow at noon and she hadn't even started yet! She wondered  
  
how the guys were doing. Better check in with them later though, she really had to get  
  
started. As she started her morning stretching and yawning she heard people whispering  
  
quietly. She recognized the voices. They were Parvati and the other girl who didn't talk  
  
much (she didn't like Hermione).  
  
"I can't believe they are re-arranging the houses. That's crazy!" Parvati said in a loud  
  
whisper.  
  
"I know, but I heard that something terrible is going to happen and that's the reason  
  
behind the switch." The quiet girl said.  
  
"Really, like what?!"  
  
"I was walking around last night a little after dinner, on my way back from the library,  
  
and I heard McGonagal and Snape talking. But as soon as I turned the corner they  
  
stopped. All I heard was Snape saying 'Professor, it must be done, you know what is  
  
prophesized about Him!' and McGonagall replying 'I know you are right, but it's just too  
  
soon, first the death of Professor Dumbledore, now they'll lose their friends too?' And  
  
when they saw me they became instantly quiet."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"It sounded like they were talking about...You-Know-Who."  
  
"Oh dear, are you sure?"  
  
"I'm almost positive."  
  
With that Hermione made it known that she was awake and they instantly stopped  
  
talking. She didn't want to hear any of these rumors. They were obviously not true.  
  
She put on her new disc-man that her parents had bought her for Christmas and started  
  
listening to a few of the CD's they bought her. She couldn't stand listening to such  
  
nonsense.  
  
A few hours later after everyone was awake and it was a decent enough hour to go see the  
  
guys she left her room, unnoticed by it's occupants.  
  
When she was walking down the stairs into the common room she saw Harry digging  
  
under chairs looking for something muttering,  
  
"Come on you piece of JUNK, where is it!?"  
  
He was completely alone, she guessed everyone else was either in their rooms or at  
  
breakfast.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
Harry jumped, totally taken aback, and looked at her guiltily.  
  
"Yes...I lost my quill, I was writing...Sirius a letter and my quill fell in-  
  
between the cushions.  
  
"Ah, yes, I understand, why not just try the summoning spell?"  
  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I will try it later. Would you like to go to breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, I am a bit hungry."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry couldn't believe he'd been so careless as to not notice that he wasn't alone. Sure  
  
Hermione already knew about the book, but if it'd been someone else...he didn't  
  
know what he would have done. Hermione was chatting away when she suddenly paused,  
  
as if she wanted to say something only didn't know how. Slowly she stuttered out,  
  
"I've heard some rumors..."  
  
Harry's heart rose in his chest,  
  
"About...?"  
  
"Well, Parvati and that girl who doesn't like me, they were talking about Voldemort, the  
  
girl said that she ran into Snape and McGonagal and they were saying something about a  
  
prophecy Voldemort and that's why the houses were changed."  
  
"I don't know, that sounds very farfetched if you ask me. I mean, what are the chances of  
  
Him coming back?"  
  
"Well, that's true, but he did return and kill..."she trailed off and he quickly  
  
changed the subject.  
  
"Man, I wonder who all is going to be in our new house."  
  
"I know, I can't stand the fact that we have to switch, it's just so awful!"  
  
"Yeah, I hope I have at least you, Ron if I'm lucky."  
  
"I don't know how they're doing it. It may be completely random."  
  
With that they reached the Great Hall. It was semi-full and there was a lot of noisy chatter  
  
occurring. They took their seats and started eating when McGonagal got everyone's  
  
attention.  
  
"It seems we had to rush the process of getting you into your new houses-  
  
Harry and Hermione shared a puzzled/frightened look  
  
-The new house lists will be posted on your way out. You will all leave here in an orderly  
  
manner in at least 10 minutes. If you leave in less than that, you will have to come back  
  
later to look at the lists. You must be packed tomorrow by noon because we will be  
  
retracting you from your room and putting you into your new one by magic. Anything not  
  
in your case will be left behind and surely lost. Thank you for your attention."  
  
Everyone became extremely noisy. This meant they'd be with all new people tomorrow  
  
night. What a horror. All of this, it was like being abandoned by your family.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione began to wonder who would be in her room, in her house, in her classes, all of  
  
it. It was all about to change. Everything she had known for the past seven years was  
  
coming to an end. Or maybe...a new Beginning.  
  
She didn't talk to Harry for the rest of breakfast. About ten minutes later she headed  
  
toward the doors and waited to be let out. It was so nerve racking she couldn't hardly  
  
stand it. Finally the doors opened and people began flooding into the hall, it turns out  
  
McGonagal's speech had been over her wand-intercom and all the school was now  
  
waiting. There was a small stand, now crowded with people. It had four new names on it.  
  
The names of the house leaders:  
  
Snape, McGonagal, Hooch, and Dumbledore, in favor of the belated she supposed.  
  
When she'd finally shoved her way to the front of the crowd she looked at the list. It  
  
showed the existing houses with every person and their new house name next to their  
  
name. She scrolled down the list and found her name.  
  
The list read:  
  
Gryffindor: Slytherin:  
  
Harry Potter Draco Malfoy  
  
Lavender Brown Vincent Crabbe  
  
Seamus Finnigan Tracey Davis  
  
Hermione Granger Gregory Goyle  
  
Neville Longbottom Millicent Bullstrode  
  
Dean Thomas Pansy Parkinson  
  
Ron Weasley Blaise Zabini  
  
Parvati Patil Malcolm Baddock  
  
Ginny Weasley Gragam Pritchard  
  
Colin Creevey Etc.  
  
Dennis Creevey  
  
Natalie McDonald  
  
Etc.  
  
Hufflepuff: Ravenclaw:  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Hannah Abbott Stephen Cornfoot  
  
Ernie McMillan Kevin Entwhistle  
  
Susan Bones Su Li  
  
Anthony Goldstein Morag McDougall  
  
Wayne Hopkins Lisa Turpin  
  
Megan Jones Padma Patil  
  
Michael Corner Stewart Ackerly  
  
Eleanor Branstone Orke Quirke  
  
Owen Cauldwell Etc.  
  
Laura Madbey  
  
Kevin Whitby  
  
Etc.  
  
She rolled her eyes noting that she wasn't in the same house as Harry or Ginny. This was  
  
going to suck.  
  
A/N: I hope you got the hint. (SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKE W/THE LAST  
  
UPDATE OF THIS CHAPPY, MY COMP IS MESSED!)  
  
Tina: hello my faithful reader/reviewer, hehe, jk, I LIKE THE IDEA OF THE HOUSES  
  
SPLITTING UP TOO! Jeez, if they don't get the hint I might be a lil annoyed.  
  
Morgan Star: There'll be more, no worries!  
  
Onewithcomment: you 'close-minded fool' there is a reason for it, don't get so mad, I  
  
wouldn't do that just to piss people off, take it in stride and learn to be open to new ideas,  
  
isn't that what this site is about?  
  
Gryffindor Taz: Hey, here's some more, please keep reviewing!  
  
THESE ARE THE ONLY REVIEWS I GOT FOR THIS CHAPTER, UNTIL I GET  
  
MORE, I WON'T BE UPDATING AGAIN! Thanks a ton, Sarah 


End file.
